On The Run
by xXCode AngelXx
Summary: Raven and Eve are running from Elsword and Aisha but how long can they last before Elsword and Aisha capture them. (Grammar issues D:) BM x CE
1. Prologue

**Code: Short and simple that it and it prologue because I'm trying to find some mores stories out my dead brain**

**Ace: Here are list of characters**

**Eve- Code Empress (Main)**

**Raven- Blade Master (Main)**

**Elsword- Infinity Sword (EVIL DUDE)**

**Aisha- Void Princess (EVIL CHICK)**

**Rena- Grand Archer (GOOD CHICK)**

**Chung- Deadly Chaser (GOOD DUDE)**

**Ara and Elesis: What about us?**

**Code: Because I'm to lazy to do this**

**Angel: Notice they will change outfits for one of chapters**

**Prologue**

Upon the throne was a women dressed in white and beside her was a man with robotic arm. The women in white was Queen Eve and her guardian was Sir Raven, anywhere Eve goes Raven will follow her and protect her. As Eve was meeting her friend Elsword, Raven stood behind a wall to watch over her but as he stood there waiting, Elsword had asked Eve in hand for marriage. Eve had refuse Elsword marriage and when she refuse his marriage Elsword had grabbed Eve and threaten her to marry him when Raven stepped in and picked up Eve. Raven ran with Eve in his arm while Elsword chased them down to the stables. Eve was soon place at the front of the horse, Raven so climbed behind her and galloped off to Hamel were King Chung and Queen Rena lived.

"Raven why did Elsword threaten me?" Eve had cling to Raven for her dear life

"Your highness I do not know why but I will protect you" Raven had clutched on to the rein of horse

As they traveled to Hamel the weather took for the worst, it now was raining. Raven had steered the horse into cave for shelter from the cold rain, after Raven had gotten off the horse and set the fire camp before walking to Eve and taking her off the horse.

"Are you cold my highness?" Raven asked politely

"Raven what did I say about you calling me that?" Eve send a stern glare to Raven

"I'm sorry Eve but are you cold?" As Raven send a soft gaze to Eve

"I'm just tried and cold my dear Raven" Eve yawned tiredly

Before Eve could walked near the fire, Raven had picked up Eve and walked over to camp fire and sat down. Raven place Eve on his lap and lean against the wall and watched as Eve close her eyes and sleep under the warmth of the fire and Raven watching over her.

"Sometimes Eve you make my heart beat to fast and I wish what it is but for now I will protect you from everything that harms you" Raven smiled a bit before falling asleep.

When fire burned brightly as the two sleeping figures huddle together to keep warmth together, somewhere in the darkness is a girl who stared at them as she was swallowed by the darkness she whispered something before disappearing into darkest night.

"Raven you will be mine!" as she giggled in the darkness

**Code: And cut**

**Elsword: Why am I evil?**

**Rena+Chung: We weren't in it!**

**Chase: You will soon!**

**Ace: Elsword your evil because we need someone who looked evil**

**Code: Anyways I'm been playing with sims 3 and dungeons & Dragons online because I was bored and it only thing I can do on mac D:**


	2. Ch 1 Awaken

**Code: Here chapter one, had this inside my mind and wanted to write before I forgot :D**

**Ace: I'm tried**

**Angel: that good to know**

**Raven: I got question will this stay as rated T**

**Aisha: OF COURSE!**

**Eve: Now to the story please**

**Awaken**

As the sun rise and the night falls, two characters were seen in a cave asleep together. Raven had woken up but did not move but just simply sat there, Eve had stirred in her sleep and as she slept Raven couldn't help himself but plant a kiss on her head. When the sun reaches to the top Raven had wished he could sit there for a little longer but he had remember that Elsword was hunting them down and he could not risk the fact that Elsword will hurt Eve, so Raven made promise to himself that he would protect Eve from anyone who harms her even if it was a dear old friend. Raven had already made a plan to avoid Elsword but Raven was sure enough to know that the red knight would figure out their plan and come after them. Raven prayed that Chung and Rena would get a ship for them and send them off far from area until Elsword can no longer hunt down Eve.

"Eve wake up" Raven whispered

As Raven tried wake her up, he was soon came in contact with hand flying right at his face. Raven cared to his cheek while Eve send him a stern glare.

"I'm sorry Eve for waking you up but we need to move" Raven said sternly

"I guess you are right then, let us leave before Elsword finds me" Eve nodded

Eve had walked over to horse and waited for Raven to walk over and place her on the horse after Raven had destroyed every little piece of fire camp before returning to horse. It was quiet between them but both of them didn't mind the silent until a loud roar could be heard in the forest, as they looked up a red dragon could be seen soaring into the skies and they knew one thing. Elsword had awaken a dragon from it slumber so he can complete his selfish greed, when Raven spotted the red dragon soaring through the forest he lifted the reins of horse and snapped it. The horse galloped through the trees and Eve cling to Raven for her dear life, all he can think of is getting to Hamel fast but he was soon snapped out of his mind when the red dragon roared again but this time the roar was for them, the horse galloped as fast it could and Raven knew the horse wasn't fast as flying dragon but he hoped and prayed that the horse can out run the dragon's sight. Red dragon had breathed fire and set a fire in the forest, one by one animals started to run for theirs lives but few animals did not make it and were swallowed up by the flames. Raven could see the light and as they soon reached it there was a army waiting for them and standing in the front of them was Elsword but behind was a girl who giggled happily and when she stepped out behind Elsword, Raven knew who she was. It was Aisha who must of told Elsword so he had made army waiting for them.

"Raven you have been my friend for who knows how long so I let you live if you hand over Eve and agree to marry Aisha" Elsword had smiled at them

Eve did not understand this emotions but she knew what the human called it 'Fear' Eve trembled and tighten her grip around Raven refusing to let go and Raven knew that Eve doesn't want to leave, he knew that he must protect her from any danger that come at her. Raven lifted the reins and snapped it, the horse started to run towards the soldier he knew the risks of being caught but he can't give up yet. Raven grabbed his sword and slahes at the soldiers that tried to stop the horse and before he knew it the red dragon landed, everything was dead silent before Elsword started clapping.

"I see you met my new pet!" Elsword said happily

"Elsword you will not get away with this!" Raven shouted angrily at the dark knight

Before long everything went blank, Raven could hear a voice calling out to him. It was faint but he can hear the voice of man trying to reach him, Raven couldn't move not even a inch but as he looked up the voice of this person was getting stronger and he could hear his name being called out and when the light could finally reach him he heard the voice "Call my name!" and before it clicked to him, Raven said one word "Midnight" and he was soon brought back to reality but this time a black dragon appeared behind him and roared at the red dragon, Elsword was shocked but he snapped out of it and command his red dragon to attack. Somewhere in Raven's mind he could hear the dragon speaking to him and telling him "I will hold them off but for now run, take your queen and leave these lands!" after the black dragon finished, Raven snapped the reins and the horse zoomed pass every soldier and escaped into the valley as the black dragon fights off the soldiers and red dragon. Eve could not believe her eyes that a dragon came out of Raven's body but she had heard a legend that few people hold el shards dragon in their soul but she didn't believe it until she saw the black dragon appearing out of Raven's body she knew one thing Raven had awaken the El shard dragon.

"Raven what was that!" Eve looking up at Raven

Raven looked at Eve and his gaze soften "I don't know but he seem to be on our side"

He didn't understand what happen but all he knows is that the black dragon is protecting them and he can not waste that chance, as the horse galloped a castle appeared in sight. It was Hamel, home to King Chung and Queen Rena and their unborn child. Raven felt relieved that Hamel has not been destroyed by the red dragon or Elsword's soldiers, as they approach to the castle gate a guard stop them and was about to asked them for their information until a familiar elf girl ran up to them. It was Rena who was watching the area and luckily she was able to get them inside. Once all three of them were inside the castle Chung was sitting at throne waiting until he saw his good friends and ran up to them, Chung took notice that they were tried and he allow them to stay only if they were to tell them what happen. After Raven told everything to Rena and Chung both of them were shocked that Elsword and Aisha would do such a thing and Elsword having a dragon. Before long Rena and Chung decide to help them escape these lands until Elsword and Aisha stopped their hunt, Rena led Eve to her room while Raven had follow Chung to his room when Chung stop and turned towards him. Raven knew what Chung wanted and yet he was to tried to dismiss it and let Chung blasted him with questions.

"Raven are you and Eve dating?" Chung replied quickly

Raven sighed and looked at his friend "No Chung I'm her guard and she a queen"

"and all that blah blah forbidden love thing" Chung finished for Raven

Raven glared at Chung while he put his hands up in defeat and soon after he was blasted about more question of Eve and him but he choose to ignore it until they finally reached to his room, as he enter his room he ran straight to the bed and crashed, he could feel his eyes closing and leaving him into a deep slumber.

In the middle of the lake stood between Eve and Raven, it was dark out and they were alone again. Raven had grabbed Eve's hand and placed a ring on her fingers, before long Eve had nodded and tackle Raven in a hug but if you looked closer you can see they are different from original, the Eve that had emotionless gaze had finally smiled and had cried tears of joy while her future husband Raven with long hair tied into ponytail smiled at her before turning towards a man. The man that stands before them was the guard Raven who just simply watch in amazement that himself as guard was allow to married his queen. Everything went to blackest as night and stood before him was himself staring at him.

"Welcome Blade Master, I am Veteran Commander but you may call me VC for short" VC saluted to Raven

"This is the Blade Master?! Pfft I can't believe this but why aren't you with Eve you little wimp?" The rude man spoked rudely at him

"Reckless Fist do not be mean, you were same as him" VC Scold the man known as 'Reckless Fist'

"Yeah yeah whatever, you heard my name so call me RF for short 'BM'" As RF looked at Raven

Raven didn't understand why they looked like him but he only knew one thing he was dreaming all of this but yet his mind kept telling him it was real and that these were him other selfs from different worlds, his mind had began to wander searching for clues until VC had cleared his throat to get his attention.

"BM you are a aware that your the only Raven that has not married Eve" VC finished before giving the same stern glare that Eve usual used

Raven was shocked that himself were married to Eve "Isn't it against the-" Before Raven could finish RF shouted "Fuck the law, fuck the rules I'm in love with Eve and that all that matters to me!"

VC nodded and approve RF words even VC follow the law yet he can't help himself but fallen for the CBS. Raven didn't understand why they broke the law for just one girl but in his heart he could tell she was special.

"Your Eve is known as CE while RF's Eve is known as CN and my is known as CBS. BM even we know it forbidden for a mere guard to fall in love with queen but we had succeed it and we are happy" VC turned to face the darkness

RF scoffed and looked at Raven before smiling "VC is right BM, I hated Eve at first but it turned into love and I wanted to be with her every step the way so I asked her, if you break CE heart I make sure you won't wake up" before long both VC and RF disappeared into the darkness to never be seen again.

It was nighttime and Raven had woke up from his dream before he could move he remember his dream and everything that had happen to him and to Eve. As he put his jacket back on and head for the library, he felt uncomfortable some reason but he chose to ignore it. When he enter the library he spotted Eve sleeping and his gaze soften again, he approach her and carried her bridesmaid style and head back to his room. The walk was comfortable for him because he knew that Eve was safe and out of harm but he doesn't know for how long will it last but for now Eve is safe and that all it matters to him, once Raven enter his room and placed her on his bed and lay beside her. He chuckle how careless Eve can be but he was glad that she needed someone like himself to be there just for her. His eyes closing and his arm tighten around her waist, he wished that one day he could have courage to tell her. To tell that she mean world to him.

**Code: AND CUT**

**Raven: not bad Code not bad**

**Ace: She woke up extra earlier to write this**

**Code: Hey! I been running deep in my mind and making sure I didn't make stupid grammar mistake**

**Angel: That good to know**

**Eve: Why am I careless?**

**Chung: Don't take it that bad!**

**Rena: WHY AM I PREGNANT**

**Aisha: What wrong with that?**

**Rena: I have giant size watermelons and now big tummy I'm going to die if I sleep! These watermelons are making it hard for me to breath!**


	3. POST PONE NOOOO reason why D:

**Code: DAMN IT!**

**Eve: What wrong Code**

**Raven: You never make outburst**

**Code: I POST PONING ON THE RUN BECAUSE MY MINDS IS BLANKS AS A DONKEY WHEN I THINK ABOUT IT!**

**Elsword: You finally broke down?**

**Code: Yes I HATE IT DX**

**Ace: there there**

**Zero: Anyways how did this happen**

**Code: I been listening to songs and I remember one of the stories that suppose to the famous story thing but it never updated and it was stuck in mind forever and then I remember Welcome To El Academy I need to finish**

**Chase: You have a long list**

**Chung: Well when are you going to finish El Academy?**

**Code: Um around chapter 20 or 24**

**Rena: You know it a lot for one person right?**

**Code: I know but random things and I mean lot of randoms thing would pop out of my head but On The Run is the most challenging one for my mind **

**Aisha: How about make a poll for it**

**Code: True true**

**Eve: Perfect**

**Elsword: So I got question**

**Code: yes?**

**Elsword: Is Chase really my uncle?**

**Code: Yeah he is**

**Aisha: THAT CUTE BOY IS ELSWORD UNCLE**

**Chase: I'm 19 **

**Ace: No your death hold you back so your 18**

**Chase: Anyways if your all wondering Elsword is my nephew because his father aka my big brother he survived after the war**

**Aisha: But your half wolf!**

**Chase: My father was a wolf and my mother was a human. They had three kids the oldest one is Elsword father and my big brother he took over the human side from my mother, the 2nd oldest is my Elsword aunt and my big sister who dead she took the wolf side from my father and I'm the youngest I took both side of my father and mother but I died from one of the wolf members but I was soon resurrect and after I was resurrected I notice I was still same age and size when it was next year but that not the only thing I lost a eye so I'm wearing a glass eye that looks like my other eye.**

**Aisha: AWWW MY POOR BABY!**

**Chase: I DON'T LIKE YOU THAT WAY -hide behind Angel-**

**Code: Anyways On The Run is postponed until I can get my head out of the dirt but before I go I will place a poll on my profile thingy and you will pick between **

**Finish Welcome To El Academy or start a new oc stories called Living High**

**Living high is about that you can be a singer a model a body guard or even the manger of the singer or the model or you can pick the normal high school person that love the singers and stuff **

**Eve: Code had chosen Ace and Angel as singers because she been having dreams of them singing and stuff**

**Code: Sorry for loving songs like a idiot**

**Ace: Anyways pick which one you want in the poll**

**Code: BUM BUM BUM BUM I'M LOVING IT**

**Elsword+Raven: COPYWRITE **

**Code: SHUT UP**


End file.
